


Slip n' Slide

by kavalai



Series: Fun with Rich and Jane [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Macro/Micro, Shrinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 09:19:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16889832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kavalai/pseuds/kavalai
Summary: *originally titled 'Tease' but I thought better of it later.





	1. Chapter 1

Jane entered the apartment, dragging her feet through the living room and kitchenette area as she made her way into their bedroom. She tossed her bag onto the loveseat by the window and kicked her shoes into the corner, collapsing tiredly on the bed face first.

Rich came out of the bathroom, observing Jane's state for a brief moment.

"Everything okay?"

Jane groaned, her speech muffled by the fact that she refused to move her face.

"Alright, then. I know how to turn the snarling lioness back into a kitten."

Rich picked up a small bottle from the dresser as he made his way into the kitchen, pouring a fresh cup of coffee for Jane. He added the contents of the bottle to the coffee, and some Bailey's from the fridge.

He went back into their bedroom, sitting down beside her. Cupping the back of her neck with his right hand, he massaged gently. She carried all of her tension in her neck and shoulders.

"I brought you something."

Turning slowly onto her side, she didn't open her eyes yet, letting him massage away the tension in her neck. She stirred after a few moments, her eyes opening at the scent of the coffee.

"Mmm. Bailey's?"

"It's mid-day, and it seemed like you needed a little something .. extra."

She let out a grateful sound, which amusingly, came out a bit too much like a purr as she reached for the coffee.

"There's my girl."

She gave him an appreciative smile as she took several deep sips of the coffee.

"Slow down, slugger!" He laughed.

She drank most of it in several long gulps and let out a satisfied sigh as she placed the mug on the nightstand by their bed.

"Thank you. I really needed that. My manager has been out sick for several days so I've been doing both of our jobs, and with my mom coming to visit this afternoon.."

Rich's face registered fear for a second. Then shock. Then disbelief. Jane looked at him, bewildered.

"Why do you look like a deer caught in headlights? My mom loves you."

"I thought that was tomorrow."

"It was. I told you, she's coming early because she's going to Palm Springs with Aunt Hilary for the weekend."

"Jane..."

"What?"

"I'm so sorry. I thought you said she was LEAVING early. Tomorrow. I wasn't paying attention and I..."

"What."

"Well.."

"Dick. What did you do NOW?"

Jane looked down at her hands, which were shaking slightly. 

"What in the.."

One moment she was sitting next to him on the bed, and the next moment she was gone, her dark green dress and black blazer a cloud of cotton on the bed. He took in a deep breath and waited as he saw a little movement. He held open the part of her dress where her left arm usually went, creating a beam of light so she could find her way out. Jane emerged a moment later, very miniature, and very naked. 

"WHY CAN'T YOU WARN ME BEFORE THESE THINGS HAPPEN?" 

She squeaked at him angrily. He fought the urge to laugh.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY, DICK."

"I was trying to apologize," he faltered miserably, "I thought she was coming tomorrow.."

"How long does this last?"

"Only a few hours. Two, maybe three at the most."

"We are so making a list of rules going forward. The element of surprise never works well in these situations."

"I suppose not."

She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I thought it would cheer you up."

"What exactly did you have in mind?"

She could go from angry to playful so quickly. He might get whiplash, at this rate.

"So.. you aren't mad?"

She let out another breath of hot air.

"Not really. I mean, you're the one who is going to have to entertain my mom. You can't.. tell her about this. That's rule number one."

"Entertain her?"

"Well you can't just send her away!"

"I ..."

At that moment, there was a knock at the door. Rich glanced down at Jane's shocked face. Jane let out a little yelp of surprise,

"What do we do!" 

He scooped her into his palm and slipped her into his sweatpants pocket.

"Stay quiet. And no ... funny business. I have to think of something to tell your mother."


	2. Chapter 2

The light from the kitchen was enough for Jane to take stock of the contents of Rich's sweatpants pocket. A paper clip, a shoelace, and a small tube of pure aloe vera gel. He occasionally broke out in hives in the summer, and he preferred natural remedies to steroids, such as prednisone. Who knows how long this stuff had been in here. She leaned against the tube for support, so it wouldn't hit her as he jostled around. Slowly, a plan began percolating in her mind. The cheshire cat grin that spread across her face was positively diabolical.

Rich yanked the door open, smiling broadly at Rebekah as he stepped back to allow her in the apartment.

"Hi Richie!"

She wrapped him in a hug that went on just a little longer then he was comfortable with, but he waited and let it pass. Rebekah was all about the love and excess. Sometimes it was like falling into a time warp back to the 60's. 

"Hi Beckie."

He greeted her warmly, gesturing for her to have a seat at the kitchenette table.

"Jane is still at work. She sends her apologies - her manager is still out sick, so she's covering for her and can't get out until late tonight. Would you like to have some tea with me though, before you head out for the weekend? You came all this way, after all."

Rebekah's face fell for a moment, losing some of it's brightness as she sat down.

"She didn't call me, I wouldn't have bothered you."

"She didn't have a free minute, she's been in back-to-back meetings all day. She actually called me in-between them. And don't be silly, you are always welcome here. I'm a poor substitute, but we can have some tea, catch-up a little."

She smiled at him gratefully. 

"Actually, do you have any coffee?"

"Yes, I just made some a little bit ago. Would you like some creamer? I have irish creme."

"Oh, that sounds lovely."

He went into the kitchenette, poured two cups and filled each with a decent dash of Bailey's. Rebekah could never tell when there was liquor in anything. Once, Jane had gotten her mother sauced on New Year's Eve by continuously pouring her 'black cherry soda' which was really a liquored lemonade. He wouldn't get her drunk by any means, just a little less.. observant. 

Setting the cups on the table he sat down across from Rebekah, his smile finally registering genuine affection instead of pure nervous tension. She was a sweet woman. Plump, with a purely round shape but glowing skin that she took meticulous care of. Her once blonde hair had gone completely white and only enhanced her warm features with her bright blue eyes. Jane had inherited her father's dark hair and finer, irish features, but her mother was pure italian.

"So, are you looking forward to the trip? Where are all your things?" 

"Oh! Hilary had a messenger pick them up. Isn't that something? I didn't even know that was a thing you could do now. She hates to be hassled with luggage, that one. She has a maid at her summer house who will unpack everything for us before we even get there. Can you believe?"

"Wow. That sounds pretty swanky."

"Well, Wayne was very well off. We don't talk of such things you know. Not like my Jack.."

He let Rebekah go on, sipping his coffee and breathing a small, imperceptible sigh of relief. All he had to do was get through this and maybe another cup of coffee, and she would be on her way. He hoped Jane was okay in there. She hadn't made any sounds so he assumed everything was fine.

Jane waited, counting out four minutes before she went into action. She could hear her mother's voice above her, talking about Dad. She didn't want to think about her father, right now. If she focused on their conversation, she'd never follow through with this. She gave herself a brief pep talk before proceeding,

"Alright, Miniature MacGyver. It's now or never. Let's do this."

These were one of Rich's oldest pairs of sweatpants. He'd had them since he was a junior at Dartmouth. The material was so thin in parts it was practically see through. She held the paper clip, moving the jagged end to the farthest corner, and poking it through the material. She waited a beat, holding her breath. Rich didn't move. He hadn't noticed. She stuck her index fingers in the tear she created and expanded it just enough for her to slide through. She didn't want to create too big of a hole, or everything would spill out and the jig would be up. She tied the shoelace to the paperclip, draping it down the hole in a makeshift rope fashion. It was longer than she expected, which was actually just as well because she had other plans for it later. She let it drop as far as it would go, and prayed silently it was long enough. She wouldn't actually know until she made her way down there. 

Glancing through the hole she'd created, her cheshire cat grin spread back across her face. Just as she'd expected, he was naked underneath, not having time to change into boxers and jeans before her mother's arrival. She reached for the aloe vera, smearing it all over her butt, legs and thighs. She glanced again through the hole and tried to drop a few dollops down on his shaft. She missed the first time, hitting the side, but the next few drops landed decently. She felt him twitch, but only slightly, and then he was still again. Wiping her hands along the inner lining of the pocket to dry them, she held her breath for a minute. She wished that she had taken Jeannie up on all those offers to go rock climbing. That would've come in handy right about now. She let out the breath she'd been holding. This was just a short drop. She could do this, and the pin would definitely hold. She had aced knot-tying in girl scouts. She shimmied her way through the small hole she'd created and held on tight to the shoelace as she began her descent.


	3. Chapter 3

What was that? He felt something cool hit his genitals, causing him to jerk. Thankfully, Rebekah was appraising her nails so she didn't see a thing. He felt a slight shuffle and pull but it was only noticeable to him because he could feel it happening. He lightly tapped his thumb against his pocket, reminding Jane of their "no funny business" agreement. (Jane had never verbally agreed to this, as there wasn't time; and she was already halfway to her destination by then. All Rich had tapped was the tube of aloe vera he had forgotten was in his pocket..)

"Does anyone else find it hilarious that my landing mark is the head of my boyfriend's penis? Anyone? Bueller?"

She shrugged as she glanced around, figuring out her next step. The shoelace still had quite a bit of length left, which was good. She tied a piece of it around her waist, so she wouldn't go flying too far if she lost her grip. She didn't know how much of this plan she'd be able to execute.. her arms were the weakest part of her body. But with the proper motivation, you'd be surprised at what you could accomplish. Putting her hands in one of the droplets of aloe vera, she began to spread it liberally along the length of Rich's member. By now he knew something was up, because she could feel him tensing all around her - and beneath her. She was being elevated with every stroke of the aloe vera that she made. Briefly, she wondered if he'd had this much fun when using her as a human bouncy house, but was too busy greasing him up to focus on much else for very long. Satisfied with her work, she wiped her hands along the sides of him to get rid of the excess aloe vera. Things were definitely looking "up."

"Richie, honey? Are you okay? You look... flushed."

"I'm fine. It's the coffee. I should've had iced instead of hot. Did you want another cup?"

"Yes, but not a full one. I should be going soon. I'll get it. And I'll get you a glass of ice water, too."

Rebekah rose, heading behind him into the kitchenette. She continued her story without missing a beat. Rich, in the meantime, closed his eyes and willed himself not to move. What the FUCK was she.... oh...

Pulling herself up the shoelace rope until she was at the top of his shaft, she couldn't help letting out a snort as she dangled there.

"Only I would find this funny. But come on. It is called the corpus cavernosum... cavern indeed.." she glanced down the length of it. He really was big from here. "Rich, honey, you are missing some of my best material. Alright. Here goes nothing.."

She slid down the length of him, coming to a skidding stop at the head of his penis. Between the slickness of the lube and the friction "on the way down" as it were, it was exquisitely short lived. Letting out the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding, she smiled to herself as she began pulling herself back up to the top. 

"I definitely want several more turns on Rich's erotic slip n' slide. No wonder they said everyone wanted Mr. Toad's Wild Ride. This shit is amazing.."

Rich fought the urge to groan out loud as he felt Jane slide down the length of his cock for the ninth time. He was going to explode. Right here. In front of..

"I really should be heading out, dear, but thank you so much for the coffee. It was lovely chatting with y.... Richie? Richie, are you alright?"

His closed eyes squinted as he breathed out slowly. He could do this. He could keep control for a few more seconds. 

"No, actually. You know, Rebekah, I think we bought the whole milk creamer instead of the lactose free. I know that doesn't bother you, but.."

"Oh dear, dairy always does a number on you and Janie."

"Yes. Yes it does."

He opened his eyes, giving her what he hoped was a pathetic looking smile.

"Would you mind terribly, seeing yourself out? I'm going to give myself just a minute, and then..."

"Of course, of course. Say no more dear. You know, as the commercials say, when you gotta go.."

Shuffling to her feet, Rebekah grabbed her purse and headed for the door. She called over her shoulder as she went,

"Are you sure I can't get you anything before I go?"

"No, thank you. I'm sorry about this." His voice was crisp, almost brittle as he fought for his last semblance of calm, "We'll make it up to you when you get back next week. Dinner. I'll make that chili you like."

She waved to him from the doorway,

"Feel better, honey. Tell Janie I'll see you both next week."

The most gratifying sound he'd heard all day was the click of the lock as she left. He held his breath, waiting. Jane slid down a final time, and he let himself go with an exuberant, relieved grunt.


End file.
